Computing devices display a wide variety of content including text content, images, videos, etc. In modern computing systems, interconnected computing devices receive content, including images in a wide variety of formats from the Internet or other sources. Depending on the type of computing device or the system used by a computing device, one of a large number of content rendering themes may be used to render the content, including images, received by the computing device.